


Word Play

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Forum: Goldenlake, Humor, Word Play, puns, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keladry spends much of her time groaning in her new life with Maura, and the older woman's love of puns.</p><p>(written for Team Protector, Maura/Kel, for Goldenlake's 2011 SMACKDOWN event.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In a Manner of Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seori/gifts).



“I forget exactly how beautiful Dunlath is until I get here,” Kel said breathily, dismounting from her ornery horse.

Maura tried to accept it as a compliment rather than an insult. “A woman’s home is her castle,” she said, “in a manor of speaking.” 

“Dunlath has a castle,” Kel said blandly. Maura couldn’t tell if it was dry sarcasm or a lack of recognition of the play on words. Given that the knight didn’t crack even the slightest smile, she assumed it was the latter.

She sighed, trying not to be disappointed. “Let me show you to your guest quarters.”


	2. Morning Meal

Kel liked that Maura wasn’t bleary-eyed and moody in the morning. They usually awoke at the same time, Maura to head off to her study or inspect the crops, Kel to practice her glaive patterns. And when the re-emerged from their work, they met in the kitchens for a casual breakfast, as Maura did not believe in making a fuss of the morning meal.

“A boiled egg in the morning is hard to beat,” she said with a delighted sigh.

“Oh, you really must stop with the puns,” Kel said with a groan.

“That actually wasn’t intended,” Maura replied sheepishly.


	3. Where There's a Will

“Want to know my favorite thing about Dunlath?” Maura asked, standing in front of the long, narrow window nearest her bed. It was open, and the cool breezes played with her open dressing gown.

“What?” Kel asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

“Women can hold the land.” Maura turned to her, smiling. “I can give this bit of earth to anyone who pleased me – a daughter, a son. Its charter allows either, even in the event I should have both.”

“And if you have no daughters or sons? What then?”

“I can adopt someone. Give it to a tenant. Hand it back to the crown upon my death, in my final will.”

“Do you know what the definition of a will is?” Kel asked, smiling serenely. She was met with one raised eyebrow.

“It’s a dead giveaway.”

“Leave the wordplay to me, love,” Maura replied, shaking her head.


	4. A Break in the Monotony

“Merric has begun to insinuate that I’m not involved with Domitan of Masbolle because I am clearly involved with a married man.”

“Did you tell him you were involved with a woman instead?”

“No. I don’t think Merric can handle that kind of information.”

“So he thinks you’re with a married man, and you’re fine with that?”

“No. He thinks I’m with a specific man. Wyldon of Cavall, actually.”

“There are worse men to be with.”

“I don’t know. Merric, perhaps.”

“Tell him that a man needs a mistress to break the monogamy.”

“You’re terrible, Maura.”

“You love it, Kel.”


	5. Flying Bye

“I have to go back to Corus tomorrow,” Kel said, a tinge of sadness creeping into her voice.

Maura played with the lace at her wrists, not saying anything. She hated goodbyes almost as much as she hated being in the capital. 

“I know you won’t join me – don’t worry, I won’t ask.”

The smaller girl looked up at her, lips curved into a gentle smile. “I like that you don’t.”

“Time flies like an arrow.” 

“And fruit flies like an apple?”

Kel grimaced. “On second thought, I don’t think I’ll miss you as much as I thought I would.”


	6. Word Play

“What is it with Dunlath and all the puns?” Kel asked, exasperated, after a particularly bad joke involving peas. 

Maura and her knight-protector laughed. “It’s something we started when he first came to Dunlath,” she explained. “To keep ourselves amused when we were getting to know each other.”

“I saw a theatrical performance about puns, when I was at the palace,” Douglass changed the subject, eyes bright with mirth.

“A play on words?” Maura asked, grinning.

Kel groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes.

“Life here at Dunlath is different,” Douglass said with a shrug. “We’re inclined to be laid back.”


End file.
